halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Nation/Design
Main Page Design Also, more inspiration from Wookieepedia. On the front page is it possible to add something like this: How about this?--Esemono 13:12, 7 September 2006 (UTC) :Would this be stuck on the bottom, or are you suggesting removing the current look altogether? --Dragonclaws 05:15, 8 September 2006 (UTC) ::It would be stuck on the bottom but I do think we should change the look too. Most of the text at the top is redundant. We tell people that the Help Section is where they will find Help or to look to the About section to learn about Halopedia. I think people can figure that out by themselves. -- User:John117 02:31, 9 September 2006 (UTC) Featured Article We definitely need one! Main page slogan like we had let's get it on and kill the red. How about "Eliminate the stubs" or something like that since there are so many stubs in this wiki :Haloman333 22:24, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Revamp How about something like this? Moving everything together into one box, and adding the Did You Know section. The colors are just an idea to make it look more Halo-like (Covenant). --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:23, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :That is an excellent idea. But you should probably find a way to display something random instead of something set by an admin in the Did You Know section, so you could just make a list of things and it just chooses one. If you can. If you have access to Halopedia's files (which I doubt, but it's possible), you could just find a little script that chooses something randomly and fix it up so it looks nice. 'guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... 01:29, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::I like the Covenant color scheme. Furthermore, I am completely willing to update the did you know section if given admin privildges. Cheers, TRU7 01:36, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about the script thing; is it something that could be made with a template? If not, we could just make a list manually in a template so anyone could update it like the FA box. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:01, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::I don't know how you would set up a random thing on Halopedia were servlets and most javascript is disabled. But you could create a template like HOTM, and featured Article now as anyone can edit those. -- Esemono 02:12, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :::What about the edit count page? That's javascript... so couldn't you make a page like that, except it's a template, and use that on the main page? I'm sure there's some way to shove a randomizer into a java script script... also, on the subject of templates, is there a way to make any old page act like a template, like a way of linking to it? '''guesty-persony- '''I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 02:45, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :I'm not to hot on the color scheme but I don't know what colors would be better. The one box thing is nifty though. Although the Do you know is way down at the bottom, anyway to fit it in on the top? -- Esemono 02:10, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Something like this? Although that leaves the bottom area kind of sparse. Perhaps, if the design is approvable, the space could be used for a "quote of the day" like Wookiepedia has? --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) ::Or, I suppose this Halopedia:Halopedia Warz thing could go there. Anyway, the colors aren't really necessary, I was just having fun playing with it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:43, 24 January 2007 (UTC)